God is a girl(not a songfic)
by FruitNinjaGalaxy
Summary: How the world we know came to be and how Maka was a god. Short drabble.
1. Chapter 1

"Irvana was the goddes of life. She watched upon humans and gave them their who would never die started to killed what was ment to live and tainted the Irvana created 'heaven' a place good people would live in. They treated it with love and care unlike the onnes left behind. They burned their lands and din't care for the world. In fear of heaven being distroied Irvana raised it up to the clouds, leaving the eternal flames of hell on the ground.

As time went by people from heaven, now called angels,started wondering what was in the world below. They explored the burned down land and wore shoked with what they saw. They wanted to distroy the unholy beings that lived there , but some angels fell in love with these beings and turned against their own. Irvana was a fair woman and let the angels stay in hell but put up a barrier so no angel would ever again be lost to a world of sin.

The children of the angels who stayed wore born with black wings. But one day a 'demon' was born without these wings. As this lack of wings got more common demons trarted to fear theid lose their wings. They outcasted the wingless and one day a group of them ventured off and ended up in the land created between heaven and hell. They decided to make this their new home and with the seeds fallen out of heaven grew a garden called 'eden'.

One day Irvana was on a walk in the unclaimed land and saw a garden among the dried up earth. Once she got closer Irvana noticed people gathered up right at the edge of the garden. At first she thought they wore eather angels or demons that somehow managed to escape hell but was amazed when found them to have no wings. Humans wore once again walking on land and fear rose up in her chest. What if these humans would suffer the fate of the ones before. A few of the humans wore diging a hole while the others held leaves,flowers and fruit. Four men carrying a large wooden box walked to the hole. They burried the box and layed the fruit,leaves and flowers ontop of it. A black wooden cross was set atop of it and everyone seemed to be very upset. Intrigued by this Irvana came closer and asked what they wore doing. The humans wore frigtened atfirst and most of them left. A man explained that one of the people had fell into a eternal sleep and they burried him so that he could rest in peace.

Once Irvana returned to heaven she layed down on a cloud and started thinking. How could she make it easier for the humans to deal with death. Since it had become a natural thing for them now.

The next day when Irvana returned to eden she found the humans terrified. A man burried a week ago was seen walking around scaring people. She knew exactly what happened and put her plan in action.

She used dirt and ashes to form a body and wind to twist into shape. She adked a feonix to burn it so it would melt and stay together.(don't qwestion my logic)I't didn't turn out the way she wanted. She had created a boy who was always afraid and his soul was already tainted. She loved him even with these few flaws but he could't carry out the task. Irvana placed him into hell to ceep order among the demons. She tried again a suceeded.

This time she used inc to give it color and coal and ashes for a body. She used rocks to ceep it together and make it strong. She was delighted to of created something that would ceep order in the human world. She gave him the task to colect souls of the dead and soon he was known as death.

Angels in heaven started to get stronger and soon became gods. By now humans had forgotten Irvanas existance and the other gods carried out her work. Irvana was lonely since her 'children' wore never around.

One day she decided to create another child. She made this ones body out of a piece of the sky and clouds. Wind formed it's shape and gave it a sweet voice. She added stars to make her shine. At first it turned out as a bird but after using the ashes left from her previous creations for hair, two emerald she found for eyes and clay for the rest of the body. She was a kind,ohidient and smart girl but lacked something important. Her daughter didn't have a heart so Irvana cept her in heaven not wanting her to witness something she could never have.

One day though the girl left heaven and found love in a nearby city. She found a man,fell in love, got married and hada child. Irvana was happy for her daughter since she found something that was suppousto be impossoble for her. Alongside the happynes was worry. Since her daughter was a god and the father of her child a human she was afraid that she would die giving birth or the child wouldn't survive.

Irvana was glad when the child turned 5 and was acting normaly. She got sic like a human, grew like a human and if she din't know better was a human. Irvana wished with all her heart that the child would lige a human life but she feared that the god within het would someday awaken. And if that would happen she knew she would have to take her away even if that ment breaking her daughters heart."

"mom" the woman turned to look at her five year old daughter. "yes Maka" the girl shifted awkwardly in her bed. ^why would Irvana take the child away even if it hurt the other lady?" her mother bended down and kissed her forhead. " because sometimes you have to do whats for the best even if you have to hurt someones feelings" "okay" the girl settled in her bed and stared at the ceiling sqwinting her face once in a while. " is something wrong" the girls shook her head. "its just... the girl in the story sound alot like you. Green eyes, ashy hair, came to a city and found love" she turned to look at her mother who smiled sweetly." well it sounds alot like you too" she got up from her seat and turned up the lights. "goodnight Maka" a faint "goodnight mama" was heard as the door closed. The woman leaned aginst her childs door and ran a hand through her ashblonde hair. " something wrong Kami?" she sighed and turned to face her husband. " I really need to stop tellung her that story"

**-line- **

**So what did you think. Was it good was it bad? was it long enough was it too long, have any qwestions. Sorry for spelling mistakes its's hard to write on a cell phone and I'm really tired cause it 23:25 where i live and my fingers start to slip. I really hope you like it.**

**I chose these thing by random and I got ispired in my religion class to write this.**

**~thanks for reading and I do not own soul eater or any of its characters.**


	2. news

**hello people.**I have actually decided to continue this story. My phone hasnt been working properly so I couldnt upload chapters or anything for that matter. I'll try to upload next week but cant promise anything. If this is your firs time reading yhis story please follow.


End file.
